


Lena Luthor Effect

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Its the Lena Luthor effect. Deep inside of her that the universe only knew who she loved.





	Lena Luthor Effect

It is autumn, and leaves are scattered on the way while Lena is walking around the park. She find herself on a bench in the front of a lake. In which, she can see the LCorp and Catco. Two buildings, two companies reveal her true self.  
She stop and sat down on the bench and remembering her past.  
The good times and bad times. From Jack Spheer to Jimmy Olsen. But theres something missing. She dont know what is it. Even how many times she tried.

 

For others, Lena was the lucky one. Rich and famous, some people hates her and people loves her.  
If she could turn back the time, she dont want to be a Luthor. It is better to be someone else. Having no shame. But if shes not a Luthor, she will not going to meet Kara Danvers. And she dont have a chance to be a CEO in both companies.  
As she giving time for her self. She saw Samantha and Ruby, not far from her.  
They are spending time, like mother and daughter she wish, she had.

 

Lillian were very strict to her. From what things to wear and to the people around her. Thats why, when she had a chance to stand for her own. She will not follow any of Lillians.  
Back to Samantha and Ruby.  
Alex Danvers is with them, shes late but they still happy.  
What a surprise, Lena smiled a little bit.  
She thinks that, if Maggie was not for Alex, well then, there is always for everyone.  
On the other side. Kara was looking for Alex. But she saw Lena, away from them. She go straight to Lena,and sitdown beside her.  
"Lena, what a surprise, your here too."  
Lena felt very happy and she dont know why.  
"Kara, what are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for Alex but i see you her."  
"Your sister looks happy with Sam and Ruby. I guess, you know, love moves in mysterious ways."  
"How are you with James?"  
Lena forget everything, evertime shes with Kara.  
"What?"  
"James. I saw you are getting close with him. I thought, chemistry are growing."  
"Its fine..... Kara, can i ask you something?"  
"Yes,"  
"I think i made a mistake."  
Kara laughed at Lena.  
"Its not funny, Kara."  
Lena is getting closer to her answer while seeing, Alex is holding Sam's hand. And soon they kiss in front of Ruby. Ruby hugged them both. This is a perfect moment.  
Kara notice Lena staring at her sister.  
"Lena are you okay?  
"Kara, theres something i want you to know."  
"Okay,...."

Kara is looking to the other side where Lena is staring.  
"I want my life like that. Kara. Having a family like that."  
"James can be a good man to you."  
Lena doesnt listen to her. Shes just talking.  
"I want something like that, like someone will going to be there to you everytime, so i dont feel alone."  
"Sure."  
"Wait, Kara, im sorry." And Lena starts to realize, what things are suppose to be.  
"Hey why are you saying sorry now,"  
"I think, im missing something. I wanted to be with you. Kara."  
"What,"  
Kara is blushing and she feels warm.  
"I was sitting here and thinking about my life and i wanted to be with you."  
Kara cant say any word but she has a chance now to say what she want to say.  
"Lena, before anything else. I want you to know...."  
"Dont say a word Kara, i know you like me too. You just keeping it there."  
Lena is pointing hand to her kryptonian heart.  
"Im going to accept you, who ever you are. Because i cant be happy without you."  
Kara wanted to hugged her but she kissess her.  
And sooner Alex and Sam saw them two.  
"Oh my god. They are so cute....."  
Sam, cant help it.  
"Thats my girl. Go Kara......!!!"

 

The end


End file.
